


EXO!Harry Potter Falling for a _____

by Socially_Awkward_Turtle



Category: EXO (Band), Harry Potter - Fandom, K-pop, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socially_Awkward_Turtle/pseuds/Socially_Awkward_Turtle
Summary: It's rated teen for language.





	1. Jongdae Falling for a Ravenclaw/Part I

**Author's Note:**

> It's rated teen for language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moodboards are my creation, but I don't claim any of the pictures I use.

Before Hogwarts, Jongdae was my best friend and for a while he was my first love. We grew up together. Our parents were best friends… Until we were accepted into Hogwarts and I was sorted into Ravenclaw. Both of our families were pure bloods and the idea of being anything other than Slytherin was unacceptable. However, when I was sorted, my parents weren’t disappointed, but Jongdae and his family… They were disgusted. 

“You must not be pure-blooded enough” his mom would scoff. After that, my parents cut off contact with his family as did I after constant teasing from him and his house members. 

I looked forward to the summers and breaks I could take without Hogwarts and Jongdae around. I typically spent my time at my muggle library. Not really to study, but like clockwork, every time I was there, I would receive a little post it note. One that made my heart skip a beat and let a smile grace my face. I didn’t know who it was and everytime I tried to find out, I was too late. The notes would appear on my books or laptop whenever I took a break and walked off or when I went to search for a new break or when I took a not so willing nap and I’d normally wake up to a little post it on fresh coffee. 

This little note message has been going on for the last four years and I wanted to find out who my secret admirer was. So, I headed to a set of bookshelves. I peeked around the corner, biting my lip, and waited for my secret messenger to show themselves.  

“What are you doing, idiot?”

Groaning, I slowly turned to see Jongdae, “Why are you here?”

He waved a book in front of my face, “It’s a library. Obviously I’m here to read.” 

I rolled my eyes and straightened myself up. Clearing my throat, I walked past him going further down the aisle silently cursing that he had to be in the library the same day as me. 

I waited, counting to 120 as I glanced at the bookcases, before making my way back to my spot in the library. Eyes widened as I noticed a coffee mug with a cute message attached on top. I smiled as I took the post it in my hand. I looked around hoping to see who it was, but only an elderly man and Jongdae were in my area, much to my dismay.

* * *

 

It was the last day of the break and I was bound and determined to find out who my post it note messenger was. I was preparing to leave, took a quick trip to the bathroom, and returned to another post it. I packed away my things letting out an annoyed sighed. I missed my post it messenger AGAIN! I pulled out a paper and pen and jotted a quick ‘Thank you’. I placed the paper on the table and walked away.

Something made me stop and check as I made my way to the exit. I would be away for a few more months and knowing I’d have to wait longer made me on edge. I went back towards the table when I noticed an all too familiar figure standing at the table I was at holding the note I wrote. I watched as Jongdae’s lips grew into a large smile as he studied the words then tucked the paper in his wallet. He turned my way and I darted back behind the bookshelf. I rushed out of the library and turned the corner before I let out a breath. My heart pounded against my chest and my hand raked through my hair. 

How was I supposed to act now that I knew my post it messenger was Jongdae. Jongdae, the boy who broke my heart. None of it made any sense…


	2. Jongdae Falling for a Ravenclaw/Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moodboards are my creation, but I don't claim any of the pictures I use.

I noticed Jongdae in the great hall. I was with my house mates, Mindy and Mandy. We were preparing for a test for out potions class. I made eye contact with Jongdae. His lips twitched into a smirk as he nudged his friends beside him and pointed towards me.

“Uh oh, Jongdae spotted us… Should we leave?” Mindy fixed her glasses on the bridge of her nose. “Sehun took my notes the last time… Tatiana, can we just go to the library?”

I shook my head, “Why should I hide in the library because of those ass-hats?” Jongdae walked up to us.

Sehun walked past me, “’Ey, Mindy, can I borrow some notes again? We need to study for potions.”

Mandy stood in front of Mindy, “Fuck off, Sehun. Not our fault you don’t write notes. You’re too busy flirting with Violet.” 

Jongdae chuckled, “Oh come now, just because we aren’t in the same house doesn’t mean we can’t help one another. Right, Tatiana?” 

I scoffed. Straightening my bag, “Guys, let’s go. Turns out the library does seem a lot better than this place. It’s so toxic here.” Sehun tried to reach out past Mandy, but I shoved him back while he was off guard. “If you try to take Mindy’s things again, I won’t hesitate to transfigure your food to frogs” I threatened. “Let’s go, guys.”

We walked out into the hall and I let out a sigh. Mandy looped arms with me. “I still find it hard to believe your post it note messenger is Jongdae… He’s so-so– UGH!”

“I know…” I looked back at the great hall. “I don’t understand it myself.” 

 


	3. Chanyeol Falling for a Slytherin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moodboards are my creation, but I don't claim any of the pictures I use.

Everyone knew him. Older generations compared him to Cedric Diggory because he was just a friendly, just as nice, and always happy to help. Marisa saw him time and time again in the hallways laughing with the Gryffindors or in the library studying with the Ravenclaws and in the great hall with his house telling stories, but she never spoke to him. 

How could she? She was just some rotten Slytherin. She was loathed by the majority of the school. The stereotype of being evil people lingered on the Slytherin house for generations. It was all because of the Dark Lord from years before their generation.

But even Chanyeol talked to Slytherin. Sehun, Kyungsoo, and, her cousin, Jongdae were three of his closest friends outside of Hogwarts. However, in school, they pretended he didn’t exist to protect him from other rude Slytherins house. 

One day, Slytherin and Hufflepuff were pinned against each other in a Quiddich match. Chanyeol was the captain and keeper of Hufflepuff and Marisa was a chaser. Kyungsoo tossed her the quaffle and she flew towards Hufflepuff’s goal post. She trained her eyes on the goal posts ahead and she didn’t see the bludger coming her way.

“Mari, watch out!” Jongdae screamed as Sehun tried to rush over to hit the bludger, but he was too late.

The bludger hit the back of her broomstick and it violently spun out of control before it gave in to gravity. Marisa screamed as she reached a hand up and she squeezed her eyes shut. The referee pulled out his wand to save her, but he stopped when he saw Chanyeol swoop down and grab her arm. 

When Marisa’s feet touched the ground, Chanyeol hopped off his broomstick with concern in his eyes, “Are you okay?“ He looked over her before his eyes widened, “Marisa? Hey, Marisa!” Marisa’s vision blurred and she passed out.

* * *

 

When she woke up, she was in the infirmary. Jongdae was sitting beside her reading his transfiguration textbook when he noticed her movements. He looked up from his book and smiled. “Hey you, how ya feeling?”

She sat up and looked around, “I’m okay, why am I here?”

Shutting the book, he leaned forward, “You fainted after Chanyeol saved you. Your broomstick is destroyed, but mom told me she’d send you a new one by the end of the week.”

Chanyeol walked in and smiled, “Hey, you’re up.” He pulled a plate of food from his robe, “I brought you some food.”

Jongdae stretched, “I’ll go let the others know you’re up. Feel better, kiddo.” Jongdae ruffled my hair. He began to walk away, but stopped to pat Chanyeol’s shoulder, “Take care of her, yea?” Chanyeol nodded and Jongdae left. 

Once he was gone, Chanyeol took a seat in the chair next to Marisa, “How are you?”

“I’m okay, thanks for saving me.” Chanyeol nodded and gave her the plate of food. She ate and they sat in a comfortable silence. Chanyeol watched her eat and when their eyes met, he would give her a smile. The nurse eventually kicked him out and Marisa went to sleep.

* * *

 

The next day, she was allowed to leave and Chanyeol waited outside the infirmary for her, “Why are you here?”

“To walk with you and make sure you get to your common room okay.” He grinned as he matched her footsteps. Marisa felt the wondering eyes on them and the whispering. She felt so self conscious. Chanyeol noticed her freeze up. He touched her arm sending jolts up her body and she looked up at him and his bright smile, “Ignore them. They just gotta talk.” 

* * *

He led her to the outside of the Slytherin common room, “Well, I’ll see you later, okay?” She nodded. “Maybe during our break we can go hang out. I’ll send you an owl later. See ya, Mari.” He waved and headed back the way they came. 

Marisa stood outside her common room with a blush on her face as she watched him walk away. She couldn’t wait for his owl later that day…


	4. Jongin Falling for Another Gryffindor [male!oc]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moodboards are my creation, but I don't claim any of the pictures I use.

Watching Jongin from the opposite side of the common room, Kory let out another sad sigh. His best friend rolled her eyes as she shut her book and whacked him in the back of the head with it. Kory yelped catching the attention of the others as he shot out of his seat. His face burned as he mumbled an apology and quickly returned to his seat. His eyes met Jongin’s and he saw the smirk on Jongin’s lips. Jongin winked at him before he turned back to his gang of friends. He glared at his best friend, Emily, who was holding back a laugh. “What the hell was that for?”

“If I have to hear you sigh one more time because of Jongin, I will tell him myself about your love for him.”

Kory huffed and crossed his arms, “I don’t lo—"

“You’ve been in love with him since our first year when he protected you from Lewis.” Emily rolled her eyes.

“I do not li—"

Jongin dramatically fell on Emily who let out a grunt, “What are we talking about over here?”

Emily tried to shove him off her, “About how much of a fatass you are! Get off!” She grunted.

“Well that’s not very nice. I’m sure Kory would love if I sat on his lap, right Kory?” Jongin teased. Kory blushed and looked away and Jongin laughed, “I’m just teasing.” He got off Emily’s legs, “Anyway, listen. Miles found the room of requirement last week, so we’re going to go see if we can find it with him. You two want to come?”

“No.” Emily scoffed.

Kory couldn’t form words as he marveled Jongin. He shook his head dazedly and Jongin’s lips fell.  “Well if you change your mind, let me know.”

Once he was away from them, Kory let out a shaky sigh. Emily shook her head, “If you get so choked up with him around like this, how do you survive rooming with him and the others?”

He gulped, “I don’t survive… I feel like I eat my heart. He goes shirtless all the time in our room.” He blushed.

Emily placed her hands over her ears, “Nope, I don’t wanna know you little perv!” Kory laughed and nudged her shoulder. that for?”

After that one little chat, Jongin had been teasing and shamelessly flirting with Kory. Kory would make up an excuse to leave every time and would flee in embarassment. Jongin was the type of person who flirted with anyone, so Kody never took anything seriously. Having enough of the flirting, Jongin approached Kory right after Transfiguration, “Go out with me.”

Kory dropped the books he was picking up from the desk, “I’m sorry, what?”

“I want to go out on a date with you.” Jongin shrugged as he repeated what he said. Kory walked out of the classroom and Jongin followed him, “Not now, but since the break starts next week, I figured maybe we can meet up and go out.”

Kory’s heart skipped a beat. He stopped in the corridor and he bit back a large smile as he thought of a reply, “Ye—"

“AHHHHH!”

The boys jumped at the female shriek that went through the corridors. Kory froze, “Emily…” He knew her scream anywhere. He rushed pasted Jongin not even mumbling an apology as he ran towards the scream. Jongin called after him and followed him.

He saw Emily in the middle of the hall drenched in water and Lewis and his friends laughing off to the side. “Emily!” Emily didn’t look up as Kory approached her, “What happened? Who did this?” She said nothing. Her body shook and Kory knew she wanted to cry, but she was holding back, “Come on, let’s get you dried off.” He tried to pull her with him, but her legs couldn’t move and she fell.

“Hold on, someone used a leg-locking curse” Jongin stepped in, pulled out his wand, and reversed the curse.

“Did you see the way that mudblood fell?” Lewis sneered. His friends laughed and high fived him. Kory saw red as he approached Lewis. Lewis’ smirk fell for only a moment, but returned just as quickly, “What are you goi—”

Kory clenched his fist, pulled back his arm, and swung forward with such a force Lewis hit the ground shrieking in pain as he clutched his nose. “You can fuck with me all you want, but you so much as hurt a strand of Emily’s hair, I will end you” he growled. Lewis’ friends helped him up before they all ran off. Kory went back to Emily who was now standing beside Jongin who was stunned by Kory’s reaction. “Are you okay, Ems?”

Emily looked up at him and nodded, “Yea… I’m—When did you learn how to punch like that?” Kory said nothing and just shrugged. He kissed her head and held her close. Jongin looked away from them and left the scene.

* * *

It was a few days since the incident. Jongin hadn’t approached Kory and he figured he did something wrong. After hours of tossing and turning, Kory was sitting in the common room while the others slept. His mind was racing around as he thought about the last few days. The day before Lewis casted a curse and Kory was throwing up slugs until the nurse stopped it. Kory never quite understood why he was chosen to be in Gryffindor. He wasn’t courageous or daring. He couldn’t come out to his parents that he liked guys. He couldn’t stop Lewis and his minions to stop bullying him. Kory ruffled his hair, and lied down on the couch, “I don’t belong in Gryffindor… The stupid hat was wrong.”

“What are you talking about?” Kory shot up in fright hearing a new voice. Jongin was standing at the bottom of the stairs. Jongin walked over and sat on the coffee table, “Why are you up so early?”

“I could ask you the same” Kory let out a breathless reply. He put his legs on the ground and leaned back on the couch.

Jongin shrugged, “I couldn’t sleep then I heard you sneak out and decided to be nosey.” He yawned, “What did you mean when you said you don’t belong in Gryffindor?”

Kory felt his ears burn. He couldn’t believe Jongin heard him say that. He leaned forward and used his hand as a head rest, “I—I just mean—I don’t have the personality of a Gryffindor.”

“You protected Emily. You could have just helped her get dry from what those dumb fucks did, but no, you hit Lewis. Fucking brilliant really.” Jongin grinned. “And not all of us have the same cocky personality. Not everyone could be like me” Jongin winked and Kory rolled his eyes. “I think you belong here. Even though we don’t really talk.” Jongin said more seriously, “I like having you here.” 

Their eyes met and Kory’s heart pounded. His eyes trailed down to Jongin’s lips and he licked his lips. Jongin moved to close the gap and pressed his lips to Kory’s before he had time to pull back. Kory hesitantly kissed him back. When Jongin felt him kiss back, he smiled and tangled his hand in Kory’s hair. Jongin licked his bottom lip and gained access to explore his mouth.

“Don’t you have a bedroom to snog in” the two jumped apart and saw Emily smirking.

Kory wanted to crawl in a hole as his stomach fell. Jongin watched them both questionably. He pursed his lips, “Is there something between you?”

Emily’s face twisted into horror, “What?! No! That’s disgusting! Wh—”

“Wow, didn’t have to make it sound like dating me is that bad” Kory scoffed.

“I’m just saying” she cleared her throat, “You’re like my brother. My very gay brother. My brother that is very gay.”

Kory groaned as he grabbed a pillow beside him and swung it at Emily, “Just shut up… You’re embarrassing.” Jongin smirked as he watched the interaction.

“Whatever. I just came down because I heard voices. Keep it down, will ya?”

They nodded and she walked off back to her room. Jongin then turned towards Kory with a prominent smirk, “So you are a very gay brother of Emily’s?” Kory groaned and put his head in his hands, “No, don’t do that. I think it’s cute. I just happen to be very gay for you.”

Kory’s face fell flat. He grabbed another pillow and pressed it against Jongin’s face, “You’re just as bad as her.” He got up and let the pillow fall on Jongin’s lap.

“Wait, babe! Where are you going?” He whined. Kory hid his blush as he continued to walk away. “Baby!” Jongin chased after him and wrapped his arms around him. Pulling him close, Jongin kissed Kory’s cheek, “You never gave me an answer when I asked you out. I need my answer.”

“Isn’t it obvious…” Kory grumbled as he fought Jongin away.

Jongin hummed and buried his head in Kory’s neck, “No, that’s why I need to know.”

Kory shrugged Jongin off, “Obviously, I’ll go out with you…” Jongin grinned, swung his arm over his shoulders, and went back to their room together.


End file.
